Metal Gear Sonic: Operation METEOR
by Mr. FOXHOUND
Summary: Meh first Fanfic. Metal Gear Solid and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, with a bit of 24 somehow mixed in. The Patriots try to take over! Snake gets mauled! Ocelot grows bored! How will this story end? READANDREVIEWPLZ.
1. Introduction

Note: I do not own Metal Gear Solid. Konami does.And Sega owns Ivo and the other Sonic characters. But the character Fox is MINE.

* * *

It's the year 2010, and the world is dying. Walking tanks called Metal Gears controlled by a group calling themselves the Patriots are trying to have America in control of the world, as just making the US do what they want isn't enough. Genetically altered animals such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower have become the rebels in this world, trying to defeat the mass-produced Metal Gears. The Anti-Metal Gear group Philanthropy is trying their best to take out the army that they previously served. The rebel group and Philanthropy have decided to help each other, with Solid Snake infiltrating and gathering information while the rebels go against the army of Metal Gears head first. Using their strange abilities, the animals are the best at doing quick attacks while Philanthropy inserts viruses into their systems. Genome soldiers control the Metal Gears and protect them on foot, and slowly the Patriots are taking over South America. The Caribbean and Latin America have already been taken over, with dozens of Metal Gears per country. How will the two groups take out all of the Metal Gears when they don't have a connected system? Philanthropy and the rebels are slowly being defeated, hiding out in different cities across Patriot land. The final operation will be put into effect soon, with both the rebels and the Patriots hoping that both groups' final operations will defeat the other. The western hemisphere is almost taken over.

Operation METEOR commencing.

* * *

The Patriots' Mexico base was a large one, with the large metallic walls gleaming in the hot Mexican sun. It was a majestic castle in a dead and ruined city, with only the Genome soldiers roaming around the crumbling walls of what used to be large skyscrapers. Skeletons of previous citizens of the city are scattered throughout the city, sometimes making the Genome guards shudder. The power of the Metal Gear REX models that had left the city in ruins was frighteningly amazing. That was the reason that all of America hadn't revolted, and the reason that the Genome soldiers obeyed their dead masters. They didn't want to die at the hands of a Metal Gear. They had helped their Patriot leaders defeat the militaries of countless countries so far, and they didn't want their own families and hometowns utterly demolished. They lived a sad life, seeing as their lives had been planned out long before they were born. They never questioned their Patriot leaders. The soldiers were to afraid. Instead they killed thousands, just to aid 'America'.

The base itself was intimidating, an impenetrable fortress to the normal human. Seeing as the base as hardly meant for humans,

it had only areas for the Genome soldiers occupying it to eat, sleep, and go to the restroom. There was also the armory, and the largest room of all: the REX hangar. Missiles and bombs of all sorts were kept in a seemingly impossible to open room right behind it, accessible only to those who had the highest level of security clearance. And the only person with the highest level of security was

Revolver Ocelot. And there was the person who had helped make the Metal Gear REX models even more perfect: Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He had hoped that his improvements to REX would please the Patriots, and hence grant him Level N Security. He was granted Level N Security, often shortened to N-Sec.  
And now, Philanthropy is going to infiltrate that fortress and bomb it. The question is, how?


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

Note: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or any Sonic characters. Konami owns MGS and Sega owns the Sonic characters. But Fox is mine. Miine!

* * *

A small, dark red fox-like creature squatted atop the base, looking as if he was waiting for someone. His mahogany eyes were watching the genome soldiers below, a bit impatient with the fact that he was told to meet someone on top of the Patriots' base. Bah.

His muzzle and chest fluff was pure white, with pure black covering the top halves of his ears and his 'bangs'. On his human-like paws were black fingerless gloves, the knuckle areas bloodied from a chance to torture a guard into telling him the way into the base. Covering his chest was a black tanktop, and covering his furry legs was a pair of khaki cargo pants. Around his feet were black sneakers with red soles, used more for beating than running, hence the coloring of the soles.

Holstered onto the black belt that kept his pants up was a SOCOM pistol, like the used by Solid Snake of Philanthropy.

Man, this was going to be one long day.

----------------------

Maneuvering himself between buildings, Solid Snake was sure that today he would finally be able to kill Ocelot. The feud between a Snake and Ocelot had gone on since the mid '60s, and this Snake was determined to end that battle.

/If you turn left at this intersection, then you should see the West wall. No guards monitor this side, seeing as normal spies go from the front or back. Good thing we aren't normal, huh/

Otacon's advice turned out to be correct: no guards along the west wall. Only the lines that circle the building, engraved into the wall. A plus: the engraved circles were deep enough for Snake to climb up the side of the fortress, and get to the roof where he was supposed to meet the demolition expert of the Rebels.

He had heard that his codename was Fox, but he didn't know how literal it was. Until now, of course.

"Otacon, you didn't tell me that Fox was a _fox_," Snake grumbled over Codec to his otaku partner.

/I didn't know, either. Are you sure that you aren't imagining things, or that this isn't another trick done by Ocelot/

"Let me see.."

As Snake made that last comment, he had wandered near Fox, a cigarette in his mouth. Seeing as the fox coughed and waved his hand in front of his mouth, signaling _Put that out._ Of course, Snake wasn't the brightest spy in the world, so he kept the cig nestled between his teeth.  
"Yeah. He's real. Wonder what happened to the little guy.."

At that moment, a reaction came from the fox, and Snake regretted talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"I'm older than you think, you idiot! Insult me like that again and I'll remove your fingernails one by one!"

/Snake! What's going on/

"The kid's fie--HEY! GIMME THAT BACK!"

Fox had stolen Snake's cigarette, and smashed it with his shoe. Pinning the spy to the ground, he removed the pack of cigarettes from his belt and shoved them in his own pocket.

"Hah! Now you'll hafta be kind in order to get one. Or you'll risk losing your fingers. Either way, I'm happy!"

With that in mind, Snake gave up struggling. "Fine, fine, you win! I won't do anything else, I promise!"

And those were the two who were supposed to infiltrate the base. Hopefully they will develop teamwork skills by the end of the day. Otherwise, the world will face an all-out nuclear war launched by the Patriots.

**_Chapter One: END_**


	3. Chapter Two: Infiltration and Explosions

Note: Again, I don't own MGS or Sonic. I just own Fox. Konami owns MGS and Sega owns Sonic. I'm just borrowing them for a while. And Roy Mustang is from Fullmetal Alchemist. Just so everyone knows.

**_

* * *

_**

Setting his hand on the roof underneath them, Fox proceeded in creating an entrance for the pair. 

Signalling for Snake to back away to the other side of the base's roof, the large explosion made sure that their presence was known.

Seeing as Fox hated infiltration, the explosion was his way of saying 'lookit me, I'm going to kill you all!' And really, that was his plan.

As guards everywhere looked at the human-sized whole in the roof, Snake and Fox dropped in on a guard using the bathroom.

"..Huh. I thought this was the armory.." From Snake's view, Fox was horrible at directions.

They'd hafta rely on Otacon to give directions, since Fox was useless. Except the nose. They'd be able to sniff out any guards before they reached the pair, which was a good thing.

"Otacon, is he really a professional?"

/I'm still trying to figure that out. But in the mean time, don't get on his nerves. Maybe the reason he wanted you to put out your cigarette was because he wouldn't be able to smell out guards with the smoke. And you'd give away your position./

Strangely enough, Snake had extra cigarettes. Which was a bad thing for Fox. It was visible because the Fox was coughing and hacking and pouncing at Snake with /red/ eyes.

"Gaaah!"

"What the--!"

"PUT. IT. OUT!"

After biting Snake's wrist and stealing the cig, he threw it at the guard on the toilet, afterwards igniting a far larger boom.

What a sad way to die; just wanting to use the toilet and dieing instead. Poor guard.

Of course, from Snake's point of view, the explosion was a very bad thing, as it meant /more/ guards and /more/ explosions, which meant /more/ burns.

"&#, THAT HURT!" Snake cursed as he rolled away from the homicidal fox.

"You deserved it, pal. Don't smoke around me, otherwise I might go for a more valuable place with my attacks."

----------------------

Elsewhere in the base, Revolver Ocelot was watching over Dr. Ivo Robotnik as he worked on perfecting more, unique Metal Gear REX models. Each had a different ability, according to the Doctor, and that meant there was no way to beat all of them at once.

But then the explosions rocked the base. Even on the other side, it was still a large enough explosion to cause many, many alarms to signal, and it got Ocelot and Ivo's attention.

"I didn't expect them to get in this fast," Ocelot muttered, knowing that Philanthropy would come sometime but not that quick or that loud.

"They must have one of the experiments on their size."

"Heh. It'll just make this day even more fun. The experiment may have a higher level of endurance, and be able to go through far more torture than Snake."

"I'm not so sure. It may be a bit hard to catch, and even harder to contain. I suggest killing it immediately."

By this time, Ivo had hoisted himself out of his chair, moving towards a different set of computers and more REX data to code.

"How much longer until the stealth models are made?"

"After the plans are made, we must actually /build/ them. So it may take a while."

"Speed it up, Doctor, or you'll lose your privileges."

"Hmph."

----------------------

Gunfire, sirens and screams. Not a retelling of Sniper Wolf's story, but the situation in the base's corridors.

Gunfire came from the guards and Snake, as explosions caused by Fox's abilities were created. Being a fan of Roy Mustang, Fox had taken the time to learn how to snap his fingers correctly so he could make it look even cooler when he made things go boom.

The sirens were coming from the base's many alarms, signaling for armed soldiers to come and shoot the crap out of the intruders.  
The screams were that of the dying soldiers, screeching in pain at the fact that their limbs were /being burned off./

After the guards were eliminated, the team proceeded to go through the halls, taking out any soldiers in sight.

But they were going in the wrong direction.

Snake, Fox and Otacon, a completely dysfunctional team, was somehow making due.****

Chapter Two: END


	4. Chapter Three: ZOMGWTFCHLOE!

NOTE: I do not own 24, Metal Gear Solid, Sonic the Hedgehog, or nothin'. Only agent Fox is mine. MIIIINNNEEE.

And the box. The box is mine, too.

* * *

Ever since the Patriots started their world domination campaign, all of the U.S. government agencies started focusing on finding and destroying the Patriots' enemies. Members of Philanthropy and the Rebels were targeted, especially Solid Snake and Hal Emmerich.

The CIA's Counter Terrorist Unit, also known as CTU, had been trying to hack into Emmerich's computers for a long time. Chloe O'Brian had been assigned especially to find Emmerich, and finally did.

* * *

But instead of reporting it to her superiors, she hurried out of Los Angeles CTU with her laptop, and bolted for her car. Pulling out her cell phone and dialing quickly, she reached the number of a close friend--who would also be able to help.

"It's me, Chloe. Yeah, I found him. You always wanted to meet Solid Snake, didn't you? I think we finally can. Follow my car."

Driving away, a black Explorer followed Chloe as she left CTU, heading towards an unknown destination..

* * *

"Sheesh, Snake, we're heading in the wrong direction!" Fox yelled as they reached a dead end.

"Otacon, were are we in the base?"

/I have no idea, Snake. I can't exactly hack into their base without them getting into my computer! They've got better protection that my systems/

Some help, Snake thought, pulling out his SOCOM again. More soldiers were coming, and they really weren't going to last much more.

"Snake, let's split up. You go down a hallway on the left, and I'll go down a hallway on the right! GOO!"

"Doesn't even give me time to agree," Snake grumbled, before dashing off towards his designated hallway, firing his SOCOM at Genome soldiers. Don't fail me now, fox-boy.

* * *

Chloe pulled into the driveway of a small house, apparently just a quick place to stay. Getting out of her car, she waited for the driver of the black Explorer to get out. And when he did, she headed towards the door.

"He should be in here. Jack, we need his help to find Snake, so don't push him too hard."

Jack Bauer nodded before kicking down the door of Emmerich's current home. He was so close to finally meeting the man he looked up to.

* * *

"Otacon, are you able to get the Soliton Radar working again?"

/Snake, we'd need Mei Ling here to fix it completely, but--Snake, someone's coming. I hafta go/

"Otacon? Come in! Otacon! #&# Fox, we lost Otacon!"

\Great. Just our luck. Well, at least both of us can still communicate. Try getting in contact with Otacon again.\

* * *

Jack unholstered his gun as he entered the house, quickly scanning the hallway and checking out some of the rooms. The only things in them were computers, but no sign of Emmerich.

"Jack, maybe he knew we were here. He was able to allude us all this time," Chloe said, following behind Jack with a stun-gun.

Jack ignored her, and came upon a room that seemed occupied--noises and a strange light that was definately not a lamp.

And so, he busted down the door, and saw a terrified Hal Emmerich peeking out from under a cardboard box.

* * *

Snake and Fox met up closer to the Metal Gear hangar than before, but definately not there yet. In reality, they were only halfway there, with a bunch of freaks to meet on the way. They were still out of contact with Otacon, and Snake was hoping nothing bad happened to Otacon.

On the other side of the border, Jack Bauer started his interrogation.  



End file.
